


undoing

by Saricess



Series: Coming to [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: at the end of the battle of endor, ahsoka hates the way the lives have plated out because of sidious. she uses the world between worlds to go back in time to tell anakin of all the things that happened, hope that it will change history for the better.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Coming to [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. back in time

_ This is not how it should have been. _ Ahsoka thought as the news of the demise of the Empire was celebrated throughout the galaxy. Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy that son of a kriff Palpatine is dead, but not at the cost of her former master's death, with the help of his son Luke Skywalker.

Ahsoka had known of his marriage with Padmé before she left the Order, she saw the way they looked and acted around each other; she could also feel within the Force of their feelings for each other as well. When she first came to realise it she wondered how she didn’t sooner, it was painfully obvious now that she wondered how no one else noticed. 

The one thing she hated about it was the hiding, it was forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, especially romantic ones and Anakin took it a step further and got married. They had to meet and have their time alone in secret, and because of their commitments towards the Republic, it was hard for them to spend time together. If only the Order got rid of that rule then they wouldn’t have to worry about someone catching them and expel Anakin, they could have shown their love publicly and have a big wedding with friends and family.

It was shortly before she found out that Anakin was Dath Vader did she see that Palpatine used his love for Padmé to turn Anakin to the dark side, there were other things that had some responsibility to it but it was mostly the love of his life, who he feared would die during childbirth that finally made Anakin turn.

By Force did Ahsoka loathe the dark lord, using Anakin’s emotions and fears and twisting him to make Anakin become part of the dark side. How dare he do that to her master, who was once the most loving and caring she ever met to one of the most vile and monstrous. 

Ahsoka blamed herself, her leaving the Order caused Anakin more pain and more leading towards the dark side after what the Council did to her. She left him when he needed her most, he said so himself. When she confronted him one last time she told him that she wouldn’t leave him again and saw the shock and surprise it gave him, for a moment it was Anakin Skywalker in front of her and not Darth Vader. But that quickly turned as she felt his anger rise, she didn't do enough to save him, and she takes full responsibility for it.

She just couldn’t believe it was left to Luke, Anakin’s son, to save him. It made sense as they were blood and there was still some Anakin left to care for his only son. Ahsoka just hated that Luke had to see what his father had become, no child should ever go through what Luke did, he and Leia deserved a normal happy life. Ahsoka knew that if Anakin didn’t turn, they would have been a happy family and maybe would have brought order to the Jedi. 

Anakin was ‘The Chosen One’, everyone in the Jedi Temple knew this, even the younglings. He was the one who was supposed to bring balance to the galaxy and during that time Ahsoka believed it. But after she found out that he survived Order 66 and became Darth Vader she was appalled, how could her Master bring balance when he was part of the Empire?

But then Rex, who she was happy that he survived the Battle of Endor, told Ahsoka what happened between her former master, Palpatine and Luke. That it was Luke who bought Anakin back, that Anakin was the one that killed Palpatine; so in a way he still was The Chosen One and brought back balance.

_ But not like this. _ She frowned as she felt people within the galaxy celebrate.  _ Anakin wasn’t supposed to turn, he was supposed to defeat Palpatine as soon as he found out he was the Sith Lord. Padmé would have survived childbirth and the two of them would be wonderful parents, have their relationship out in the open and have the Order rethink it’s ways to keep the peace _ .

He was never supposed to turn.

_ I wish none of this happened. _

_ I wish Padmé was still here. _

_ I wish Obi-Wan was still alive. _

_ I wish Order 66 never happened. _

_ I wish we caught Palpatine earlier and defeated him. _

_ I wish he didn’t turn. _

_ I wish there was a way that none of this ever happened. _

Her eyes snapped open, a sudden thought coming to her. Thinking back with her duel against Darth Vader, she was sure she was going to die by his hands when all of a sudden she was pulled back. Suddenly in a world of black and white with an older looking Ezra Bridger, she was confused until he told her what happened. The portals that showed spaces in time and how he saw her and Vader duel, seeing her almost die he pulled her own and basically saved her life.

Ahsoka didn’t think of it back then, to go back in time to save her master from turning and the Sith rising, but now - now she does. 

That’s how she finds herself standing in the World Between Worlds, Morai on her shoulder as she walks down the endless path with black portals.

She stopped and signed. “What the hell do I do now Morai?”

The bird tilted her head before chirping and flying ahead, Ahsoka quickly followed her companion, for how long she doesn’t know. Morai finally landed on top of a portal, causing Ahsoka to stop in front of it.

“Is this one it?”

Morai chirped again and an image started to form in the portal, it started being clouded before finally getting a clear view.

Ahsoka gasped.

She saw the yellow sky of Coruscant as the sun was slowly setting, the Jedi Temple in view.

She was watching herself leaving the Order.

She could see Anakin, still Anakin Skywalker, her master - not Dath Vader. 

She saw the way he looked at her younger self as she walked down the steps, out of sight. Back then at that moment she could feel his guilt, sadness and anger; but seeing his face while watching her go made her heart ache all over again. 

She pursed her lips, this was one of the things that caused Anakin to become Darth Vader. This was the only step she could take to make it all change, to help save the galaxy and Anakin Skywalker.

With a deep breath she takes a step forward, straightened up, and walks into the portal.

* * *

“Anakin.”

The man turned around and looked wide-eyed at the figure before him, an adult female Togruta dressed in white, with a hooded robe and staff with a circular top. Something about her seemed familiar, her face, the way she held herself and the seconds he caught her voice.

She looked like “Ahsoka?”

She smiled. “Hey Master.”

“W-What?” He looked back behind him to Ahsoka - his Ahsoka gone before turning back to the one before him. “H-How is this possible? How are you-?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time, Master, I need to tell you things urgently.” She cut him off, her voice older and wiser then the one who knows, probably because the one before him was older.

“O-Ok.”

“First things first Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord-”

“What?!”

“Master please let me finish.” He wanted to ask more but the plead in ehr voice made him silent. “He was the one who started the Clone Wars to rise to power along with Count Dooku. He has been manipulating you ever since you came to the Order because of your strong connection to the Force, he wants it for himself and wants you to become his apprentice.”

“I would never!”

“I hope not, not after this.” Ahsoka smiled sadly. “He uses Padmé against you, you have visions of her dying in childbirth and he uses it to turn you over to the dark side.”

His eyes widen at the mention of his secret wife. “P-Padmé ? I-Is she ok?”

Ahsoka looks at him sadly. “Unfortunately she passed away after giving birth...because of you.”

Anakin gives her a look of horror.

“But that’s only because he turned you, if you do not turn then she will live. We all will.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “All? What do you mean?”

She hesitates before telling him all what happened after he turns, his battle with Obi-Wan, Order 66 and all the other things. At the end he looks worse then ever, she’s not surprised, especially when she didn’t hold anything back. But he needed to know exactly what Darth Vader did so he couldn’t become that.

“I...I can’t believe I did all of that.” He looks at her with teary eyes. “Ahsoka I am so sorry-”

“It’s not your fault Anakin.” She cuts him off and places a hand on his shoulder. “It was all Palpatine, because he succeeded he did all those things. You need to defeat him quickly before any of it can happen again.”

“Of course.” Anakin nods with a determined look on his face. He looks behind him once more before turning back to her. “What...What about younger you? A-Are you going to her? Should we?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, at that time I didn’t trust anyone except you and I needed to have time to see myself and who I really was. Let me take this journey and find myself, find me when it’s over. If I didn’t already come back that is.”

“I will, I promise.” He smiles and it makes her freeze, because that’s the first time she had seen him happy before she went to Mandalore. 

It brought tears to her eyes and before she could even think, she hugged him tightly. Anakin was obviously shocked at this but hugged her back. When they pulled apart she wiped her tears before looking back at him.

“I have to go back now. Please Anakin, please stop the Chancellor. Stop what has become of my timeline, and change it for the better.”

“Like I said before, I promise.” He gave her a grin and it made her chuckle, Force she hadn’t felt this good in years.

“Goodbye Skyguy.”

“See you soon Snips.”

With one last smile and laugh Ahsoka turns away and finds herself back in the World Between Worlds, the image from the portal fading away, but she see’s Anakin rushing back into the Jedi Temple.

She smiles and looks up at Morai. “Our job is done girl.”

Morai chirps and lands on Ahsoka’s arm, affectionately rubbing against her cheek.

Now all they had to do was get out of here, and hope the galaxy had changed for the better.


	2. truth & comfort

Anakin didn’t know how much time had passed since he rushed into the Jedi Council room and told them everything that had happened, he didn’t stop for interruptions and continued to tell them until he was done. 

When he was all the members looked at him in shock and disbelief, some with gaping mouths and wide eyes, he could sense it all within the Force. But he was more focused on Obi-Wan, the one he would fight and try to kill when fallen to the dark side. He couldn’t believe he would do such a thing to his Master, who he saw as a brother; he couldn’t believe all the things he - Darth Vader, did.

“And you say that Ahsoka Tano, from the future, told you this.” Mace Windu asked, the two of them had not gotten along ever since Anakin came to the Temple, he can still feel a bit of distrust in the Jedi Knight, but wanting to believe in what he said was stronger.

“Yes Master Windu.” Anakin nodded. “It was just after our Ahsoka left, she told me all of this.”

“And you trust it?”

“I could feel it in the Force, everything she said was true. Her expressions also gave it away, no one would look and sound that sad, not even a liar.”

“Most disturbing, this news is.” Yoda said. “Investigate this, we shall.”

“We need to go to Kamino and get rid of those chips.” Shaak Ti said, everyone knew how protective she was of the clones so to hear news about Order 66 made her worried and angry.

Plo Koon nodded in agreement. “I agree, we should also remove the ones in the clones already under our service. It must be done quietly otherwise suspicion will be raised.”

Yoda nodded. “Agree, I do. Assemble the clones, we must. Remove their chips, a priority.”

“What about the Chancellor?” Kit Fitso asked. “We cannot leave him where he is now, he must be stopped.”

“I agree but we must move cautiously.” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “We need to find solid evidence to prove to everyone else that he is the Sith Lord, and to find the people serving him. If we move now without them, then the Republic will see us as traitors.”

Silence followed his words, the room full of tension of the news and what to do. There was so much to process and so much to take charge in, that it settled into them that this was all from the future; a time where Palpatine succeeded and Anakin turned.

“We...also need to discuss your marriage to Senator Amidala.” Mace spoke again, Anakin tensed up and was ready for the disappointment from them that he broke the most important rule of all in the Order. Right now he couldn’t care less if they expelled him, as long as they knew the truth of what is happen and how to stop it, He also wants to see his wife, to hold her in his arms as he tells her everything, and makes sure that it never happens.

“I understand Master.” Anakin spoke with a straightened back. “I do not regret my marriage with her and will continue to be with her, if I am to be expelled then I will not argue.”

“See your love and cherishment for her, I do.” Yoda frowned at the floor. The attachment rule, bring pain it has. A reason for your fallen, it was.” 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What are you saying Master Yoda?”

The little green Jedi gave him a smile. “Change the rules of attachment, we must.”

His words shocked the whole room.

“Master Yoda are you sure?” Mace asked. “The rule has been in the Order since the beginning, to do such a thing would break the traditions of all the years we the Jedi have served.”

“Many Jedi formed attachments they have. Lead to pain and anger it has. Once believed the Jedi was not strong enough I did. See the truth now, I do.”

“So…” Anakin looked at the Jedi Master in shock. “So I won’t be expelled?”

Yoda shook his head. “Be expelled, you will not. Honour your feelings, we must.”

Anakin broke out into a smile, it was one the Council has not seen before. It was happy.

“Thank you Master Yoda.” Anakin bowed, the old Master smiled at the young Jedi. Already feeling the happiness and relief, it was such a pure feeling that Yoda had not felt in years. He cherished it as the meeting came to an end. 

Despite the news they were told today, the Council Members knew one thing for certain.

They owed future Ahsoka their life, as they could now finally end the war and save millions of lives.

* * *

After the meeting ended Anakin went to his room, he was so focused on telling the Council members everything that he didn’t stop and think about what future Ahsoka said.

_ It was me. _ He thought as he sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.  _ It was all because of me that everyone dies. How could I have let the Chancellor manipulate me like that? To make me turn, kill the younglings, Padmé and Obi-Wan… _

“Anakin?” He shot up by the sound of Obi-Wan;’s voice behind his door, his body trembled at the thought of his Master, his closest friend, his brother-

_ “...It was you who killed him Master.” _

“Anakin?”

_ “You fought just after...just after you turned. On the Mustafar system, you fought ruthlessly.” _

“Anakin?!”

_ “You tried to kill each other.” _

“Anakin!!”

He gasped at the sudden weight on his shoulder and looked up to see Obi-wan, holding him with a worried expression. 

“Master.” He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“Shhh.” Obi-Wan sat besides him and held him close to his chest, their arms tight around each other as Anakin cried on his Masters robes. “It wasn’t your fault Anakin.”

“But it was.” Anakin sobbed. “It turned and did all those awful things. I was supposed to be ‘The Chosen One’. The one to bring balance to the Force and the galaxy, but instead I killed everyone and became a Sith.”

“Anakin, look at me.” Obi-Wan pulled away and gently took hold of Anakin’s chin to face him. “None of it was your fault, you hear me? None of it. Palpatine was manipulating you the second you came to the Temple and none of us noticed.” He frowned as he continued. “It was also the Council’s fault, we put too much pressure on you and kept you from your full potential. We...We haven’t treated you right Anakin.” 

“It’s not your fault Master-”

“But it is.” Obi-Wan interrupted “I share part of the blame and I take full responsibility for it. I...I haven’t been a good Master to you Anakin. But now, now I promise I will be the Master I should have been.”

Anakin sobs quiet down as Obi-Wan says his words, wiping away the last few tears before sitting up. He looks so tired but Obi-Wan didn’t blame him, after hearing all the things Anakin - Darth Vader had done, his mind must have been a wreck. 

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin gives him a small smile and Obi-Wan knows it’s true. “If it’s ok with you, I would like to go and see Padmé.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Will you tell her?”

Anakin hesitates but nods. “Yes, I don’t want to keep all of this from her. She deserves to know, it’s her life too.”

Obi-Wan nods. “Alright. I suppose you will be leaving soon?”

Another nod and Obi-Wan stands up, Anakin’s eyes follow him as the older man puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I‘m proud of you Anakin.”

His eyes widen, at disbelief at first before true happiness and gratitude. He stands and hugs his Master, who happily returns the gesture.

“Thank you Obi-Wan.”

* * *

He didn’t waste much time, after his talk with Obi-Wan and the former's departure Anakin quickly made his way to Padmé’s apartment still using public transport. Even though the Jedi Council knew of their marriage, the Senate didn’t and he didn’t want to damage it right now.

He entered the room and immediately found her watching out of the city, she turned to him as soon as she heard his footsteps and smiled before rushing over and hugging him. He greets her back warmly like always but with more of a sense of protection.

Padmé noticed this and looked at him with worry. “Is something wrong Ani?” 

He takes a deep breath and motions for her to follow him and sit on the couch, he holds her hands tightly and stares into her eyes.

“Padmé.” he starts with a tight tone. “What I’m about to tell you might seem crazy and I know you’ll have a million questions when I tell you. But I would like for you to let me finish before jumping in, ok?”

She frowns and nods. He once again takes a deep breath, calming his nerves before he tells her. 

In the end she looks like she had seen a massacre, her eyes are wide, mouth gaping and skin face pale. She turns away from him and clutches the fabric of her skirt, Anakin watches her worriedly.

“I...I can’t believe it.” Her eyes shake and her body trembles. “The Sith Lord has been right under our noses all this time...he’s been twisting your mind ever since you came here….he tried to have me killed.” She places a hand on her stomach. “He would have our children killed.”

“I’m so sorry Padmé-”

“No.” She whips around to him and narrows her eyes. “Don’t you dare blame yourself, you are not at fault, you are not to blame. Palpatine is. He’s the one who has been pulling the strings all this time and...and made you into...Darth Vader.”

He held her hands once again and placed them on his chest, above his beating heart. “I promise you that none of it will happen, the Jedi Council is already working on getting chips removed and finding evidence against the Chancellor. I will not fall for his lies, tricks and twists anymore. I…” His eyes fall on her stomach. “I will protect our future children, we will raise them and live the life we’ve always wanted.”

“Damn rightwe will.” Padmé smiles with watery eyes. Anakin chuckles at her and holds her close to his chest, she rests against him and wraps her arms around him. They lay this for a while, just being in each other’s presence before Padmé speaks again. 

“What about Ahsoka? Our Ahsoka? Oh that reminds me! How did it go after the hearing?”

He tenses up. “Only me and Master Plo Koon apologise. Master Mundi and Master Tiin showed that they were impressed with her and even offered her to be a Jedi Knight, which now that I think about, is actually kinda cheap. Master Windu fucked it up though.” 

Padmé raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed, he didn’t blame her and continued. “He said that it was her ‘great trial’. Can you believe it? I was so close to punching him right there.”

“I don’t blame you.” she says as she leans up. “Where is Ahsoka now?”

He glances down and she can tell he isn’t happy. “She..She left.”

Padmé shot up, shocking Anakin a bit. “What?! What do you mean she left? Where is she?”

“She said that she couldn’t stay, not after the Council betrayed her and said that she needed to sort her life out on her own...without me.”

Padmé was obviously upset and rested a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “She doesn’t blame you Anakin.”

“I know.” he signed. “The Ahsoka from the future told me to leave her be, that she needed this journey to find herself. She told me to find her when it was over, if she didn’t come back on her own.”

Padmé nods. “That sounds reasonable.” She took in his frowned expression and stroked his hair, immediately having a calming effect on him. “I know your worried Ani, I am too. But we need to trust Ahsoka to take care of herself.” 

“I know, I just miss her already.”

Padmé smiled warmly, the main reason she fell in love with Anakin was because of his heart. He cared deeply for people, his masters, his troopers, Ahsoka, herself and many others. He would do anything to protect them and make them happy, and was there for them when they needed support and comfort. 

She kisses his forehead and notices just how tired he looked, his body sagged into the couch and his eyes fighting off sleep.

She chuckles. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Your letting me spend the night?” he asked, a bit surprised.

“With everything that’s happened today you definitely need some sleep, and your here so why not?” She gives a grin. “Plus you said that the Council knows and that they’re aren’t going to expel you.”

He smiles and nods, letting her guide him to the bedroom where they sleep in each other's arms. Knowing the days before them were going to be even more hectic from now on, until it’s all over.


End file.
